The Evil Queen
The Evil Queen, also known as The Wicked Queen, is a malicious and power-hungry Queen of a small kingdom. Determined to remain the fairest of all, the Evil Queen becomes insanely jealous of Snow White, the only one whose beauty surpasses her own. Her sole motivation is physical beauty and her ability to maintain it. Cold-hearted, cruel, malicious, and emotionally abusive, the Evil Queen was driven to murderous insanity to surpass Snow White's beauty. Her evil and hatred come from nothing more than her fiendishly obsessive desire to remain the "fairest in the land" (no matter that Snow White is innocent and harmless). She eventually uses her skills in dark magic to transform herself into The Ugly Old Hag, in a final attempt to do away with her only, unknowing rival. She is generally considered one of Disney's most iconic and menacing villains, once being voted the 3rd greatest movie villain of all time. Personality and Traits The Evil Queen is a spiteful and power-hungry ruler of her kingdom. The Queen not only has a kingdom but an extensive knowledge of magic — transfiguration, potions. She wanted to be so beautiful, she was willing to abandon that for any length of time. She orders a huntsman to take out a fourteen-year-old's heart. While the idea is plenty evil, that's mistake number one — never let someone else do your dirty work. When she finds out the Huntsman renegged, she goes undercover to poison her to death. This is actually a pretty good scene. Use of shadows, scary eyes, frightening transformation, all for the purpose of tricking and killing an innocent woman. The Witch, being an alternate form of the Queen, has some of her personality traits, most notably her vanity and unstable jealousy of Snow White, kept intact. However, due in part to the transformation, she has also become more outwardly maniacal and sadistic, constantly cackling insanely as well as once trying to play an extremely cruel joke on her pet raven by making it seem as though she wanted it to eat the poisoned apple. Despite her insanity, she was also extremely intelligent and calculating, wanting to ensure that she does not overlook anything in order to make her plans an absolute success. This trait was especially evident in her stopping herself while gloating about how the poisoned apple will ensure Snow White's eventual demise in order to look up whether there was a cure for the effects of the poisoned apple that would be able to cause her plans to fail. The Queen does not appear to be significantly involved in governing her kingdom (since she is solely focused on being the fairest in the land), though the skeletal remains of prisoners in her dungeon point to her being a cruel ruler. She wants nothing more than to be the fairest in the land. She is cold, cruel and has an extreme vanity that made her utterly intolerant of rivals. Her vanity and jealousy of Snow White's superior beauty and the Prince's affections eventually drove her to murderous insanity. She transformed herself into a hideous hag and conjured a poison named the "Sleeping Death" to achieve this end as a sign of her determination and desperation. Category:Psychopaths Category:Tyrants Category:Murderous Villains Category:Witches Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Disguiser Category:Trickster Category:Lawful Evil Category:Big Bad Category:Brainwasher Category:Fabricator Category:Sociopaths Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Article of the week Category:Compulsive Liars Category:Phenomenal Actor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Power-Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Bullies